


Stuck Together

by nomdeplume13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomdeplume13/pseuds/nomdeplume13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Maes find themselves in an uncomfortable situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters and I don't profit from them.

"Harder!" Roy yelled out.

"I am," Maes said, almost whining from his place on top of the slightly younger man. "I can't get off."

"Try the damned broom handle," Roy said, letting his sweaty head drop to the floor with a slight thud.

"It's too long," the gold-eyed man said.

"Just try it."

Maes kicked the broom over, grabbing hold of it with his free hand. Shifting his weight, he tried to get a good grip, trying to get in the best position. "Great, now it's stuck."

"Ow!" Roy cried out. "Damn it, Maes! What are you doing?"

"Trying to use the broom."

"This was a brilliant idea, you know that?" Roy squirmed beneath the weight of the larger man. "Ah!" he squeaked. "My groin. Off my groin."

Maes shifted just enough to keep from permanently injuring Roy before grabbing the broom and trying to knock a bottle of oily blue liquid closer to the two of them. Instead, the bottle went skidding across the floor.

"Told you it was too long."

"Shit!" Roy said. "Give me your hand." Maes brought his right hand closer, nearly clotheslining Roy's head with the broom. "Other hand." Maes shifted again, forcing yet another pained squeal out of the smaller man below him. Bringing his left hand between their faces, Roy grabbed hold of Maes's left wrist with his own left hand, as his right was currently wedged between their bodies. He twisted Maes's hand so that he could read the bottle currently attached to his roommate's palm.

"Without the use of solvent, glue may release in two or three days with sufficient effort." Roy shook his head

against the thinly carpeted floor of their dorm room, then looked up, scowling at his best friend. "Was the prank really worth this, Maes?"

"I got the stuff from Cadet Franklin. He said he uses it when he needs a quick fix for a patch or hem on his uniform." Maes sighed, lowering his body down on Roy's bare chest, head resting on the pale shoulder. "Apparently he hasn't needed it for a while. When I tried to squeeze it onto the desk chair so you'd get stuck, it was clogged."

"So you kept squeezing it, then when you tried to get the clog out, it ended up all over you and the carpet. Hence why we're now trapped here."

"No, I think we're here because you tripped over your coat that you left laying on the floor. If you were just a little bit neater, I'd have been the only one stuck." Maes groaned. "We're going to have to call for help."

"The hell we are!"

"Roy, we have class tomorrow, and at some point, we are going to need to eat or drink something, not to mention other...things."

"I'm in my boxers, you're in your pajamas. On. Top. Of. Me. No one is coming in to see this. Or I swear I'll kill you."

"Roy, you're being irrational."

"I am not. I would like to graduate without someone flashing pictures of this to humiliate me. And they will take pictures before anyone hands us the solvent you just knocked to the floor."

"Hey!" Maes said, lifting his head. "You made me use the broom."

"We are just going to have to lay here until we can get ourselves unstuck." For a minute or two the cadets remained, not saying a word to one another, until Roy noticed a sudden breeze. "You didn't…"

"Franklin tossed the bottle to me through the window. I forgot to shut it." The wind blew directly into the widely open window, blowing with it with the beginnings of the blizzard the newspaper had reported would be coming in from the east.

With a scowl, Roy looked at the bespectacled man on top of him. "I hate you," he said with choked breath. Turning his head toward the window, he yelled out, "Help!"

It wasn't long before Maes joined him.


End file.
